


The Swan and The Confessor

by AmazonWarrior



Category: Legend of the Seeker, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Corssover, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonWarrior/pseuds/AmazonWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a crossover between Ouat and Lots. i don't know own any of the characters. sorry for typos....</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Swan and The Confessor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover between Ouat and Lots. i don't know own any of the characters. sorry for typos....

Some how i ended up in this strange new world. i was fighting Darken Rahl’s men with the Seeker and a Wizard but then Zedd did a spell and i was sent here. Before i got sent here i saw the Seeker being stab by a sword. i don’t know if he had made it or not. i am in this town that isn’t like anything i have seen before. The road was black and there are these metal carriages moving about without a horse. The people are wearing odd clothing as well but some aren’t wearing none at all. have i gone mad and this is all in my head? Am i under Darken Rahl spell? I look around finding a blonde in a red leather jacket walking my way.  
“ Hello my name is Emma Swan” Emma says “ are you new to this town?”  
“ Where am I?” i ask her not giving her my name yet.  
“ Well Miss your in a town called StoryBrooke” Emma says.  
Her eyes look me over and she can tell i’m not from around her.  
“ Where are you from?” Emma asked.  
“ I’m from the Midlands “ I say looking around.  
“ Midlands? from the Enchanted Forest?” She ask.  
“ no before it time. My name is Kahlan” i finally say.  
I’m going to need some help from her so might as well tell her my name.  
“ Kahlan well that is an interesting name” Emma said “ prehaps you would be more comfortalbe in a different clothes?”  
i shook my head.  
“ my clothing is just fine thank you” i reply to her.  
why would i want to change my clothes? strange clothes they have here.  
“ come with me Kahlan and i will show you around the town” she   
says.  
i decide to go with her to scoope out her town and suprising it is actually quite big. mind you that the villages i go to aren’t this impressive. sure some are big but not as big as this one. she shows me around telling me what each building is. their healer building is huge well the biggest i have ever seen. it looks to be five stories tall. she tells me that they have an exellcent staff their. i doubt they could ever help me.  
“ well i think that is all of storybrooke “ emma says.  
“ you have a odd town Emma” i say “ where can i sleep for the night?”  
“ yes i have an extra place at my house if you like or you can sleep in the woods” emma said.  
“ where is your place located at? “ i asked.


End file.
